Shepherdon
Shepherdon appeared in 2014 TV series called Ultraman Ginga S. Shepherdon (シェパードン Shepādon), or Shepardon, is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Following its apparent murder by Verokron, Shepherdon currently lives on as a Spark Doll, utilized by Ultraman Victory and his fusion, Ultraman Ginga Victory. Long ago, Shepherdon was a monster that peacefully coexists with the Victorians and befriended with one of them, Hiyori. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepherdon was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepherdon returns back to its former self but in the aftermath of battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. While the remained ones had their memories forgotten, but Shepherdon still regains it. In modern times Shepherdon lived in harmony with the Victorians, coming to the surface when Alien Chibu started to steal the Victorian Stones. As the first stone was being taken by Android One Zero, Shepherdon made his attempt to reclaim it but, was attacked by UPG and was forced to retreat while the stone was taken. It appeared again only this time he was too late to grab another one of the stones. Just then Zero One MonsLives into the monster, EX Red King. Both monsters would slash and beat each other with there massive arms and hands. EX Red King gets the upper hand when he uses his Shockwave Eruption attack and severely injures Shepherdon. Then, Ultraman Victory appears and tell Shepherdon to retreat, leaving the new Ultra, then later Ginga, to fight EX Red King. Following this, it had resurfaced multiple times, among them were: * Saving Victory from Gudon. * Rescuing its old friend Hiyori (as Gomora) from Ultraman Ginga, allowing her to redeem from her past sins. * Forcefully attracted by Gan Q (Vorst) to have its energy depleted for the creation of Five King. In episode 10, Shepherdon was seen watching Victory bleed as a result of Doragory biting into him and later was using his crystals to help heal Shou. He later went up into the surface to help Shou just as he was about to get by Verokron's missiles and used his Victorium Flash to send him flying. After Verokron duplicated himself, he stood in front of Victory and let himself be hit by his missiles. Seemingly died from the missile, what remains of him turned into a Spark Doll and, after a talk with Queen Kisara, Shou UlTrans it into a Shepherdon Saber and defeat both Verokron and Doragory. Though now mostly supporting Victory as a Spark Doll, Shepherdon's Spark Doll would later be confiscated by Commander Masanori Kamiyama, to further charge the Victorium Cannon. This however proved to be his downfall when Shepherdon's energy overloaded the cannon until Exceller and his Chiburoids hijacked the base and teleported Kamiyama and his coworker to the middle of nowhere, claiming the whole base as his while Dark Lugiel fused with the base and formed Vict Lugiel. However, the Spark Doll was retrieved by One Zero, who deliver it to Ultraman Victory. Shepherdon reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory when he was revived by Ultraman Victory Knight via the Knight Timbre to fight Lunaticks while Victory dealt with Victory Killer. The two defeated their opponents with powerful beams, before Shepherdon healed Ginga and Ace before turning back into a Spark Doll, knowing that his work here was done. Victory also UITrans Shepherdon's Spark Doll in Knight Timbre form to summon the Shepherdon Saber, giving him two swords to fight Juda Spectre. Powers and Abilities * Giant Hands: Shepherdon possess huge hands which may be useful in combat. ** Burrowing: Using said hands, Shepherdon can burrow underneath the ground at a moderate speed. * Victorium Crystal: On the back of Shepherdon is a Victorium crystal that is 10x stronger than normal ones. ** Shepherdon Victorium Flash (シェパードンビクトリウムフラッシュ Shepādon Bikutoriumu Furasshu): Shepherdon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. By charging his Victorium crystal, Shepherdon can release an even more stronger variant of Shepherdon Victorium Flash that is able to destroy monsters in one hit, or at least, send a Choju skyrocketing. This attack is blue when fired from its mouth and yellow from its crystal. ** Energy Restoration: Using the Victorium Stone, Shepherdon can release a beam of soft light to will heal injuries and give Ultras energy. * Dermal Armor: Shepherdon's body is incredibly resistant to beams, having withstood multiple beams attack consecutively, it has withstood Ultra Beams and having its energy drain to severe limits, while surviving it all. Its resistance to beams which rivals that of an Ultra but cannot resists multiple hits at once. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Ultraman Universe